


The Cursed Caves

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Character Death, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Some things are better left forgotten and some things come back from the dead to remind you of their torment.





	The Cursed Caves

The Cursed Caves

“Annoying wrench!” Inuyasha hissed as he stormed along. Another fight and Inuyasha was pissed. Why did Kagome insist on treating him like he was stupid? Like he had no idea what was going on around him? Truly, she had no idea how long he had been on his own for, how many years he had survived on just his wits and understanding of how the world worked. Shoving his hands into his sleeves, he continued to walk, trying to blow off some steam on his nightly walk. He just needed air, space, time, something, anything to keep him from flipping out on her and maybe, just maybe punching that stupid fucking smirk off Koga’s face.

He grumbled and cursed as he continued walking, not even paying any attention to where he was going until a scent basically smacked him in the face. Stopping dead in his tracks, he lifted his nose to the air and shuddered. The air thick with the scent of death and decay and he swallowed hard, ears folding back against his head. He crouched down and slowly moved forward, careful not to make too much noise.

Getting closer and closer, he finally stopped and jumped up to a nearby branch to get a better look. Staring, his mouth dropping open in horror, unable to even comprehend what he was seeing. It was a sea of death and slaughter, illuminated only by the moonlight above, body parts and blood covered the entire enormous field, leaving nothing free of the destruction. Inuyasha, in all his years alive, had never seen anything like it and his heart started to race. 

Something was here, something had done this, slaughtered all these people and left them here and the scent was fresh, so fresh the blood was still bright red. Inuyasha slowly got to his feet, realizing what this meant. He turned, ready to get moving when a feeling came over him. Like a wave, Inuyasha felt cold fear wrap around his very soul.

Someone was still alive, standing in the very middle of everything, covered from head to toe in blood and gore and they were staring right at him. Inuyasha didn’t think twice, he booked it. He took to the trees, racing along them like a bat out of hell, even as the moon seemed to hide her face behind clouds. He didn’t dare look back. Running was not something he did often, but whatever this was was not good and he was not about to fight something like that.

He made it back to camp soon enough, startling everyone and making Kagome jump to her feet. He did bother saying hello.

“We need to go.” he demanded quickly as he started to grab items scattered around camp.

“What? Why? Inuyasha!” Kagome demanded back as Koga got up too.

“We just need to go. Get your stuff.” he snapped as he threw her sleeping bag at her.

It landed on her head and she was quick to rip it off in anger. She looked like she was about to start yelling that accursed word at him.

“Inuyasha!” she yelled, but he ignored her.

Koga moved in then, placing a hand on her shoulder before moving closer to Inuyasha. His concern was clear and Inuyasha had to make him understand.

“Muttface, what is going on with you?” he demanded and they locked eyes.

“Koga, we need to go.” Inuyasha said and whether it was his tone of voice, calling him by his first name, or the look in his eyes, but Koga suddenly understood and swallowed.

“Ginta, Hakkaku! Get this place cleaned up now!” Koga roared and the two wolves jumped to their feet.

Sango and Miroku were already cleaning up, sensing something was deeply amiss with their usually gentle friend. Kagome was the only one who wasn’t doing anything, huffing and puffing as she held Shippo close. The young fox looked confused and scared, clinging to her shirt, unsure of what else to do. When they were all packed, Inuyasha kicked dirt into the fire, not caring about the food cooking in it and handed the yellow bag to Ginta to carry.

“Koga, grab Kagome and head back to Kaede’s. Run as fast as you can, do not stop for anything, no matter what.” Inuyasha said and Koga blinked, startled.

Their eyes locked and Koga nodded. Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but he just scooped her and Shippo up and took off, Ginta and Hakkaku quick to follow. Inuyasha knelt down and locked eyes with Kirara.

“You take Sango and Miroku and run as fast as you can too. Do not look back. Go somewhere safe and stay there until morning.” he said and the small cat nodded before shifting.

“My friend, are you alright?” Miroku asked as he got on Kirara’s back.

“Something is coming and we need to split up. Just trust me on this.” Inuyasha stated and they both nodded.

“With our lives.” Sango replied as she hopped on Kirara’s back.

They took off and Inuyasha waited until they were little more than a speck in the sky before racing off himself. He took to the trees again, racing away from the direction of Kaede’s village in hopes the creature might just leave them be. He doubted it, but he had to do something. He had just made some headway when something popped up in between him and the next branch. An odd mask of bone with empty eye holes, the creature was a thing of nightmares and Inuyasha was about to run right into him. Cursing, he dropped to the ground, but had no chance to get away. The creature was there, pinning Inuyasha to the tree trunk with a blade to the throat and Inuyasha cursed again.

Swallowing hard, he tried not to show any fear, but his hands were shaking. There was no room to draw his blade in return unless he wanted to slice them both. So, he stayed perfectly still and waited. The creature leaned in close and he could smell decay on his breath, almost choking him. After some time, the creature spoke.

“My, my, how curious.” it hissed and Inuyasha scowled.

“Never seen a hanyou before, asshole?” he demanded and the creature chuckled.

“Not alive.” it replied.

“Well, you saw one today.” Inuyasha snapped and the creature seemed to lean in closer, as if that was possible.

“Yes, yes, I did and how interesting my night has become. I ventured free of my bonds for the first time in almost a millennium, looking for a good fight, only to find weaklings and nobodies. Now, I find something curious.” it hissed and Inuyasha was trying not to cough.

God, he smelled like he was rotting himself. Inuyasha was struggling just to breath.

“What do you want?” Inuyasha demanded as his eyes began to water.

“What do I want? Such a bold demand from someone so young. Tell me, boy, what is one like you doing out so late?” the creature asked.

It was then the moon came out of hiding and shown down on them both. Inuyasha got a better look at the creature behind him, but not one he wanted. As for the creature, he could see his own reflection in those pools of black. The creature sucked in a sudden breath and Inuyasha saw him move back. Inuyasha watched him take another step and then pause, staring in a way that made Inuyasha feel odd. Suddenly, the creature started to laugh and it was probably the worst noise Inuyasha had ever heard. He pressed his ears to his hair and tried to block it out.

“Yes, yes, so curious indeed. It seems this night has graced me with something more interesting than a fight.” the creature laughed and Inuyasha pulled his blade.

“The hell does that mean?” he yelled and the creature darted forward.

They fought for little more than a moment, blocking and attacking in turn, like some sort of twisted dance. They jumped away from each other and Inuyasha noted that neither of them had really made any headway. The creature stood there a second and then laughed again.

“I had escaped from my years long captivity to seek out the strongest warrior I could find to fight. I heard stories of a demon lord called Sesshomaru with hair like snow and eyes like gold and started to search him out. Instead, I find a hanyou with those exact same characteristics. So tell me, boy, are you this Sesshomaru I have heard so much of?” he demanded and Inuyasha scuffed.

“As if, asshole. I’m Inuyasha, his younger brother.” Inuyasha snapped and the creature nodded.

“Interesting, interesting. Yes, I think this might do after all.” he stated and Inuyasha frowned.

“Tell me, one called Inuyasha, will your brother come for you if you scream his name to the winds? Will I get my fight if I take you with me?” he asked and Inuyasha scowled.

“Doubt he would even care, but that’s not going to happen!” Inuyasha snapped.

They darted forward again, another short dance of blades before they separated. Whatever this thing was he was crazy strong. Inuyasha’s arms hurt just from their blades hitting each other. Inuyasha tensed badly when the creature started to twirl his blade, almost in a mocking motion.

“Such a young child. So very young. All alone in the night.” the creature mocked and Inuyasha scowled.

“Old enough to kick your ass!” Inuyasha roared as he darted forward again.

Over and over again, their blades met and Inuyasha was becoming concerned. He was making no headway with this fight and he was definitely getting the feeling the other was just playing with him. They separated again and Inuyasha was panting hard, sweating heavily. The other didn’t seem affected at all. Suddenly the creature turned his head to the side and Inuyasha was about to call him on it when he spoke.

“The moon is leaving us, my dear. She is sinking below the horizon and that means our time is up. So now I have a conundrum; do I take you with me and wait for Sesshomaru to come looking for you or do I send you on your way and leave you out of my fight? Decisions, decisions.” it stated and Inuyasha growled.

“I told you already, Sesshomaru doesn’t give two shits about me. He won’t come.” Inuyasha replied angrily.

“Won’t he? Well now I am curious.” it replied and Inuyasha tensed.

“Don’t you fucking dare come near me, asshole!” Inuyasha snapped and just like that, between one blink and the next, the creature was gone.

Inuyasha swung, but missed completely. He knew the creature was behind him and Inuyasha had no chance to turn before a fist full of his hair was grabbed. Inuyasha hissed, tried to pull away, but there was no slack at all. Inuyasha was about to just slice his own hair off when the blade was placed under his chin. The creature held him close, like a lover would and Inuyasha scowled.

“Drop the blade, my dear. I think it’s time you come with me.” the creature stated and Inuyasha lowered his sword, letting it drop from his hands.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, to yell or something, but his mind began to feel fuzzy. He could hear muttering in his ear and his body began to feel heavy. His eyes started to droop and before he could even speak, his world went black. The creature let Inuyasha fall to the ground and hummed in delight. Staring at the boy, he then reached for the blade. Hissing, he pulled his hand back and glared, it seems the sword would have to stay where it was.

He paused for a moment before grabbing a lock of the boy’s hair and cut it off before tearing a piece of his own sleeve and tying it to the handle. Nodding his head, he grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder before walking away.

Staring at the scene before him, Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. The field was full of dead bodies and blood, both old and new. He floated above the chaos, looking for anything that would tell him what had happened here. He took note of his own warriors, torn to pieces as if they weren’t the strongest in the land. This would not do. He landed on the other side and looked around, searching for anything that would let him know what happened here.

This morning, he had been visiting Rin at the human village Inuyasha seemed to care about so much. While there, the wolf prince and his lackeys had shown up with the distressed priestess and fox kit. From what he had heard, Inuyasha had seen something and had split his group up to keep them safe and while the monk and demon hunter had shown up some time later, the group was concerned something might have happened to Inuyasha since he should have shown up already. The priestess had all, but begged Sesshomaru to go looking for him. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but something the wolf prince said made him pause.

“Inuyasha was scared about something. He came into camp like hell itself was chasing him. I am going back to look for him. You can come or not, I don’t really care, but you know your brother and you know nothing scares him.” Koga stated and while he hated to agree, the wolf was right.

Looking back, he saw the wolf dart among the dead, looking for something, anything that would led them to where his hanyou brother was. Why was he here? That was a question he had asked himself a lot while travelling here. What did he care if his brother was missing? He didn’t, right?

“There’s nothing here.” Koga called and he nodded.

“Maybe if we move back towards the campsite we were at, we might find something?” Koga asked as he stood next to the other.

Sesshomaru just looked his way and Koga sighed. He took off through the bushes and Sesshomaru floated above, following him until he stopped. Landing in the clearing, he could smell his brother. The scent was decaying, but still rather strong. Sesshomaru moved around the campsite and then looked at Koga, who frowned.

“His scent is still strong, we could probably still follow it. Stupid Muttface, making us work to find his stupid ass.” Koga grumbled.

Sesshomaru ignored him and started to follow his brother’s trail. It was clear that Inuyasha had been attempting to gain some distance between himself and whatever was after him. Just as suddenly, it stopped and the two demons paused, staring. On the ground was a sword, a very familiar sword. Koga knelt down and cursed, pointing to the hair tied to the handle.

“So whoever this was got the jump on Inuyasha, there's no blood or anything anywhere.” Koga stated and Sesshomaru moved closer.

With two claws, he untied the hair without touching the blade and held up the piece of cloth attached to it. The black material was clearly not his brother’s, so it must be from the kidnapper. 

“So he attacks Inuyasha, manages to overtake him and leaves with him? Why?” Koga asked confused.

“It’s for me. He wished to let me know he has something that belongs to this Sesshomaru.” Sesshomaru stated and Koga looked at him funny.

“Why is it for you? It could be for Kagome or anyone on his team. Why specifically you?” Koga asked.

Sesshomaru just gave him a look and then looked at the cloth before taking a sniff. His eyes narrowed and he looked to the left. Koga watched this and had to wonder why Sesshomaru was even here. Koga had already planned on coming back to see if Inuyasha was ok, but finding Sesshomaru at Kaede’s had been a lucky chance. Now, he was wondering if it had been a good idea. After all, it wasn’t a secret the brothers hated each other. Sesshomaru started walking and Koga was quick to rush after him.

“So where are we going?” Koga asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing and kept walking. They walked for a while, coming across several other dead bodies as they walked. 

“My god, who is doing all of this?” Koga muttered as he stepped over another body.

Sesshomaru once again didn’t answer and Koga was starting to miss Inuyasha. At least he replied. They continued walking until they came across a cave in the side of a mountain. Sesshomaru stopped and Koga almost ran right into him, but managed to stop in time.

“I see.” Sesshomaru stated and Koga looked between Sesshomaru and the cave with his arms crossed.

“You see what? I just see a cave.” Koga asked and Sesshomaru glanced his way.

Sesshomaru moved forward again and they were about to enter when someone came out of the shadows. Koga coughed and covered his nose. My god, what was that smell? The bone white mask sent shivers up his spine and suddenly he had a good feeling that this guy was the reason Inuyasha had been so concerned.

“Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. I am pleased you found my little gift.” the creature stated and Sesshomaru said nothing.

Koga took a step forward and glared. He stood tall, ready to fight if it came down to it. He felt anxious though because Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Inuyasha?” Koga demanded and the other chuckled.

“Where oh where indeed. I wonder where the little hanyou has gone.” the creature mocked and Koga growled.

“Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, do you care what happens to your younger brother? Are you concerned about what I have done with him?” he asked and Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed.

“What happens to the hanyou is of no concern to this Sesshomaru.” the lord replied and Koga glanced his way, wondering if that was true.

“Oh? You don’t care? How curious, he said the exact same thing.” the man stated rubbing his chin.

“Then why did you take him if you knew that?” Koga asked.

“I took him because he was curious to me.” the man stated and Koga scowled.

“So then release him! He’s got nothing to do with this!” Koga snapped.

“Ah, I would if I could, my friend, but it is out of my hands, you see.” the man shrugged.

“Out of your hands?” Sesshomaru demanded.

“Yes, you see, after I took the boy, I got quite bored and decided to entertain myself.” he said waving towards the cave.

“Inside this cave is an intricate web of tunnels and caverns. One could walk in and never come out if they are not careful enough.” the man explained and Koga growled.

“So you basically left him to die!” Koga snapped.

“Die? Oh no, death would be too simple, my friend. Death would be a blessing.” the man hissed and Koga felt cold.

“No, no, he won’t die, you see. He will wander for years and years, looking for the way out until he is driven mad and then, only then, will he find peace. Just as I did.” the man stated coldly and Koga glanced at the cave, wondering what the hell he was going on about.

“The Cursed Caves then.” Sesshomaru stated and Koga looked his way.

“Cursed Caves? The fuck is that?” Koga demanded.

“The Cursed Caves are a system of caves created by a demon sorcerer many years ago. My father spoke of them once.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Yes, yes, the caves are deep and dark. No light anywhere. All the tunnels look exactly the same and the only way out is to give up on getting out.” the man nodded.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and Koga frowned, wondering what was going on.

“The caves were created as punishment for only the worst criminals. As far as this Sesshomaru knows, they were only used once. Isn’t that right, Sousuke?” Sesshomaru demanded and the man tilted his head to the side.

“That name, yes it does seem familiar. You see, when you are wandering for years and years with no contact, you start to forget simple things like names.” Sousuke stated.

Koga looked at the man and had to wonder how long he was in there. How could someone forget their own name?

“You were sent there for treason against my lord father, Inu No Taisho. You only have yourself to blame.” Sesshomaru stated and the man laughed.

“Yes, yes! No wonder it was you I was looking for! You lord father! Inu No Taisho? Yes, yes, that sounds familiar as well. That very name fills my soul with such rage!” he yelled and Koga winced.

“Your actions were all your own, Sousuke. You went against your lord, you betrayed your people and led your warriors into a massacre. You brought this punishment upon yourself.” Sesshomaru replied.

“You lie!” he roared, pulling his blade.

“You went against your lord, you led your warriors into a slaughter against his wishes and then came limping back to my father for forgiveness after your entire team was destroyed. You did this to yourself.” Sesshomaru explained and Koga winced.

Koga jumped back then as the man darted forward. Swords met and clashed and Koga cursed. He didn’t need to be here, he had to find Inuyasha, but how? Koga jumped out of the way to avoid Sesshomaru’s whip.

“I was a good soldier! I was as loyal as anyone!” Sousuke yelled.

“You were, but then you believed yourself to be smarter than my lord father. You believed yourself to be better and greater than he and that was your downfall.” Sesshomaru replied as he nearly took the man’s head.

His mask shattered and Koga choked, covering his mouth. My god, his face was shrivelled and dead. He had no eyes left and his skin was almost green with decay. No wonder he smelled like death. Koga jumped out of the way and tried to find a place to get a good hit in. He locked eyes with Sesshomaru and decided to just stay out of it. Sesshomaru would probably kill him if he got involved.

“I was loyal, I was strong! I would have done anything for my lord!” Sousuke howled and Sesshomaru scowled, eyes red.

“You were a fool and you got what you deserved. Now, die.” Sesshomaru stated as he sliced the head clear off his shoulders.

The body slumped and Koga let out a sigh. He moved closer and winced, the smell was overwhelming. Koga covered his nose and mouth, how did Sesshomaru stand it?

“So what now? We need to find Inuyasha.” Koga asked and Sesshomaru looked towards the cave.

“We will be lost if we go in there. The hanyou will have to find his own way out.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Are you serious? You are really going to leave him in there?” Koga demanded.

“The demon sorcerer was a powerful one, one this Sesshomaru knew personally. His spells are incredibly strong, even to this day.” Sesshomaru stated.

“So what? Inuyasha is going to come out looking like that guy!” Koga pointed to the corpse.

“If he comes out at all.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You are seriously going to leave your brother to die?” Koga snapped.

“The hanyou will either survive or die, that is life.” Sesshomaru replied coldly and Koga scowled.

“Well, I am not going to leave him in there!” Koga snapped as he turned to the cave.

He paused at the entrance, wondering if he would even be able to find the other. He looked back, but Sesshomaru hadn’t moved and Koga sighed.

“You failed him once already, doesn’t that burn you? He is your blood, your brother.” Koga stated, but Sesshomaru still didn’t move.

“Your father would be disappointed in you.” Koga muttered as he entered the cave and disappeared into the darkness.

Sesshomaru stood there, staring at the entrance with rage. How dare the wolf! He knew nothing about Sesshomaru or his relationship with Inuyasha! Sesshomaru turned to walk away and then paused. His father had told him about the caves once, when he was a young boy. He remembered sitting on his father’s knee, listening to the story of Sousuke, his father’s best friend and warrior. The stories had been wonderful and Sesshomaru had always wondered what had happened to the man.

He remembered the day his father told him what happened to the man. How his father’s voice choked up, how he hadn’t wanted to do it, but Sousuke was out of control and needed to be stopped. The caves had been the final decision and it had hurt his father greatly to do it to his friend and ally. Sesshomaru looked at the corpse and thought about it for a moment before turning towards the cave. He entered the cave without a second thought.

He found the wolf at the first intersection, staring at the numerous other tunnels in concern. There had to be at least twenty of them, all of various sizes.

“Where do we even start?” Koga muttered and Sesshomaru lifted his nose before darting forward.

They traveled for a while, stopping every once in a while to take in the air and check for a scent. At one point, Koga honestly considered that they might never get out and he wondered if he should have told Ginta and Hakkaku what to do if he never came back. They stopped and Koga knelt down, a ripped piece of cloth trapped under a rock.

“It’s clean. It’s definitely Inuyasha’s.” he said holding it up.

They took off and soon found another intersection of caves. A shadow on the left most wall made Koga pause.

“Inuyasha!” Koga called and the hanyou turned to them, startled.

“Koga? Sesshomaru?” he yelled as he stood up.

“Well, you have certainly seen better days, huh Muttface?” Koga said with a chuckle.

Inuyasha looked like he had been run over. His hair was a mess and his clothes were ripped and torn.

“Yeah, well you have looked better too, Wolf Breath.” Inuyasha muttered.

He eyed the two of them, confusion clear on his face. He looked around them every once in a while too, his ears twitching. As if he was listening for something only he could hear.

“What happened to the other guy?” Inuyasha asked confused.

“Dead, as he should be.” Sesshomaru stated and Inuyasha blinked.

“He did get to fight with you? Great.” Inuyasha muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

“So how do we get out?” Inuyasha asked.

They looked at each other and Sesshomaru pulled his sword. Inuyasha cursed and Koga darted to the side. Sesshomaru swiped at the ceiling, but it did nothing. Not even a scratch on the ceiling.

“The caves was made to be indestructible. To make sure whoever was put in here did not escape.” Sesshomaru stated and Koga whistled.

“Well, shit. Now what do we do?” Koga asked.

“Can we just go back the way you guys came?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru had enough of talking it seemed. His tail wrapped around Koga and Inuyasha as he turned into a small ball. Darting through the caves, he moved faster than Inuyasha had ever moved in his life. They seemed to burst out of the entrance and paused. Turning back to normal, he dropped the two. Inuyasha groaned and sat up with a curse.

“Well, that was one way, I guess.” Koga muttered as he got up.

Inuyasha sat up and looked around. He saw the corpse and gagged.

“Shit, is that what he looked like? Damn.” Inuyasha muttered.

“What you would have looked like too.” Koga replied and Inuyasha looked at him.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Inuyasha snapped.

“The caves are never ending. They are cursed and meant to keep whoever goes in there trapped forever.” Sesshomaru stated and Inuyasha frowned.

“He said he had been trapped for an millennium.” Inuyasha whispered and Sesshomaru nodded.

“He was. For treason against our lord father.” Sesshomaru replied and Inuyasha whistled.

“Yeah, that will do it.” Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck.

Inuyasha stood up and looked down at the corpse again. To think he could have ended up like that guy. He shuddered and stuffed his hands into his sleeves.

“He didn’t go after anyone else, did he?” Inuyasha asked and Koga shook his head.

“No, everyone else got to Kaede’s just fine. None of them said anything about Mister Walking Nightmare.” Koga replied.

“Good. I need to get my sword. How far is it from here?” Inuyasha asked and Koga stood up with a stretch.

“Not too far. I can show you the way.” Koga stated before looking at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru as well. Should he thank the other? Just ignore it? He wasn’t even sure why Sesshomaru had helped him.

“Sesshomaru…” Inuyasha started, but was cut off.

“Your death is mine. Remember that, Hanyou. No one else is allowed to take it from me.” Sesshomaru stated before he started to walk away.

Inuyasha scuffed and turned away.

“As if I don’t know that already, asshole!” Inuyasha demanded as he stormed off.

Koga watched this all and sighed. He followed Inuyasha, ignoring the way he shuddered as he passed the corpse on the ground. No one saw the way the empty eyes sockets lit up with a faintest light. Koga and Inuyasha traveled to the place where his sword rested. After picking it up, Inuyasha felt tired. No, tired wasn’t the right word for it. He feel bone deep weariness, as if he had been fighting non-stop for several days. Rubbing his eyes, he let out a yawn.

“Maybe we should rest here for the night.” Koga muttered as he watched the sky darken and Inuyasha nodded.

As much as he wanted to get back to his group, he was exhausted. He started to gather things for the fire while Koga went to get food. As he stood there, watching the fire build, he thought of the sounds he had heard in the caves. When he had originally woken up, it was to the sound of someone screaming echoing throughout the cave. He had tried to find the person, but if what Sesshomaru said was true, then only Sousuke was ever in those caves. So then who had been screaming and what about the whispering he had also heard while walking? The thought left him puzzled, but he put it out of his mind.

Koga came back soon enough and after eating, they settled down for the night. While they slept, someone else was on a mission. Sesshomaru took to the skies and flew towards his family home. Something was bothering him about what they had seen and he needed answers. As he flew, he thought about the man who had created the caves, his father’s royal sorcerer and healer, Densuke. 

Densuke had long since passed from this world, but his son, Sanosuke, was still alive and worked for Sesshomaru has his personal healer. He had questions and he had a feeling Sanosuke had the answers. As he landed in the courtyard, he was greeted by Jaken, who cried in joy at the sight of his lord’s return. He was swiftly kicked into the nearby pond and eventually dragged out by one of the palace guards.

Sesshomaru travelled through the halls until he came upon Sanosuke’s door. He entered without knocking, as was his right as the lord. An old fox demon glanced his way before bowing.

“My lord. What may I do for you this fine night?” Sanosuke asked pushing up his glasses.

“I need information on the Cursed Caves.” Sesshomaru stated and Sanosuke drew in a sharp breath.

“My lord wishes to know about the Cursed Caves of my father? Whatever for?” he asked wearily.

“This Sesshomaru was under the impression that whoever entered the caves would never see the light of day again. Is this not true?” he demanded and the fox demon seemed concerned.

“My father was ordered to make the caves impossible to escape from, so yes that was my understanding.” he replied.

“So then why, on this day, did this Sesshomaru came face to face with Sousuke, who should have never been able to get out of the caves?” Sesshomaru demanded and the fox reached out to place a hand on the wall.

“If it pleases my lord, may I sit down?” he asked and Sesshomaru gave a nod.

Slowly the demon sat and rubbed his forehead, sighing. Sesshomaru watched and waited before he spoke again.

“Answer me this, did your father betray my lord father?” he demanded and the man quickly shook his head.

“No, my lord. I doubt that very much, but it has been many years since my father passed from this Earth. It could be that my father’s magic is no longer holding true.” Sanosuke stated, sounding almost hopeful, after some time.

Sesshomaru frowned. That did not seem right. The magic had seemed in tact when they had been in the caves. Sesshomaru had felt it in the walls as they had walked.

“For what This Sesshomaru witnessed, that is not the case. The walls themselves hummed with ancient magic.” He replied and Sanosuke deflated.

“Your father took notes on everything he did, did he not?” Sesshomaru asked and Sanosuke chuckled.

“Aye, that he did. My father was eccentric like that.” he replied.

“This Sesshomaru wishes to see those notes.” he demanded and Sanosuke chuckled again as he stood up.

“I would as well, my lord, but my father had a bad habit of not keeping things together.” he said opening a tall door.

The door led to a small room filled to the brim with papers, scrolls and other things. Sesshomaru frowned and eyed all of the items with concern. It would take years to look through everything.

“My father was an eccentric man, he took notes on everything from what he had for breakfast to how much sleep he got the night before. His notes are all over the place and none of them are kept together in any way. It took me many years to find them all and store them away properly. I have read through most of them, but his notes on the Caves are….difficult to understand.” Sanosuke said as he walked over and grabbed a scroll.

“Difficult?” Sesshomaru asked.

The man held the scroll to his chest and sighed. He wandered over to the chair again and sat down.

“As you know, the Caves were something my father was never proud of. He was proud to serve his lord with all his soul, but the Caves were something he could never quite stomach. I always believed it might have been the final straw for my father. His writings go downhill after this scroll and I believe it might have driven him to madness.” Sanosuke muttered and Sesshomaru nodded.

“What does the scroll say?” Sesshomaru asked, holding out a hand.

The demon paused for a moment before he handed it over. His hands shook as he did and Sesshomaru wondered what caused such a reaction.

“The notes, I admit, do not make a lot of sense. I do not know what caused him to write such a way, but I can see the steady downfall of my father’s sanity as he wrote.” Sanosuke stated as Sesshomaru opened the scroll.

As he read, Sesshomaru frowned deeply. The demon was correct, the notes made no sense and it had obviously been written in a hurry. From what he could see, the Caves were meant to keep whoever was placed in them from getting out. So then how did Sousuke get out? His frustration was mounting until he saw a single line.

“Sanosuke, tell me, what does this line mean?” Sesshomaru asked and Sanosuke frowned, pushing his glasses up to look at what Sesshomaru was pointing at.

“That spell…” Sanosuke frowned as he quickly got up and moved back to the storage room. 

He came out with another scroll and laid it out on a table nearby before placing the other scroll on top of it. He let out a little gasp and just stared.

“My lord...I don’t believe this. My father…” he stared and stared, making Sesshomaru move closer.

“Sanosuke, answer me. Did your father do what This Sesshomaru believes he did?” Sesshomaru demanded, but Sanosuke seemed to ignore him.

“I had read in another scroll that he and Sousuke had their issues, but I never could have imagined this.” Sanosuke muttered.

“Sanosuke, This Sesshomaru will not ask again.” Sesshomaru demanded and Sanosuke sighed.

“My father had always believed Sousuke deserved more punishment than his Lord decided on. He had often ranted and raved to me how he wished he could have been the one to punish Sousuke with his own hands when Sousuke originally returned, but after he was punished, my father never spoke that way again. I had believed my father realized the wisdom of Lord Taisho’s punishment, but that is not the case. If this scroll is correct, he took it upon himself to torment Sousuke in the worst way possible, to twist his soul until there was nothing left. I cannot believe my father would do this.” Sanosuke whispered in horror.

“Explain.” Sesshomaru demanded.

“The scroll you see here is one my father wrote in during the time Sousuke was a part of Lord Taisho’s counsel. He often talked about how rude the man was and how he hated his very guts. I do believe the feeling was mutual. My father often talked about what he would do to torment the other man behind his lord’s back. I told him numerous time that thoughts like that would led to his own downfall.” Sanosuke explained and Sesshomaru nodded.

“So when my lord father approached your father about making the Caves, he took it upon himself to twist them.” Sesshomaru stated and Sanosuke’s shoulders slumped.

“That he did and in return, he was driven mad by guilt. Father, why did you do this?” Sanosuke muttered and Sesshomaru looked away.

“Sousuke is dead now. This Sesshomaru killed him.” Sesshomaru stated and Sanosuke nodded before pausing.

“My lord, did you destroy the body?” he asked hurriedly and Sesshomaru shook his head.

“My lord, please you must return and destroy it. I do hope it is already over, but I have a feeling it is not. If my father’s magic did torment him and twist his soul, there is a very good chance that only completely destroying the corpse will free the soul.” Sanosuke stated and Sesshomaru nodded.

“This Sesshomaru will return and destroy the corpse immediately. Sanosuke, look through the rest of your father’s notes and see if there is anything else about the Caves in them.” he demanded and the man bowed.

“As my lord wishes.” he replied as Sesshomaru left.

He hurried to the garden and took to the sky. To think his father’s most trusted had gone against his wishes. If Densuke was still alive, his life would have been forfeit, so perhaps it was a God’s send that he was long since dead. As Sesshomaru raced, he could only hope the corpse was still there.

Inuyasha awoke some time later, a chill racing up his spine. Something was here, something was nearby and it was not good. He sat up a bit and looked to Koga, who was dead asleep, snoring loudly. He sat up on his tree branch and looked around, trying to sense where the feeling was coming from. When he saw nothing, he sat back and frowned. Maybe it had been a dream?

He looked around one last time and settled back. He was too awake to go back to sleep now. Instead, he would just keep watch over the camp until sunrise. He jumped down from the tree and moved towards the fire, making sure to keep an eye on the nearby brush when he stopped. There was something floating just beyond the treeline. For a second, he wasn’t sure what it was and then, he knew.

“Koga!” he yelled, going for his sword, but it was too late.

The thing, the head of Sousuke he realized, flew through the trees and stopped right in front of Inuyasha’s face. Gold locked with black pits and Inuyasha couldn’t move. Koga opened his eyes just in time to see the head open its mouth and black smoke erupt forth, forcing itself into Inuyasha’s mouth and throwing him bodily back.

“Inuyasha!” Koga yelled as he caught Inuyasha and placed him down, the body jerking and twisting.

Inuyasha’s eyes were wide and he was clawing at his throat. He could see the black smoke disappear down Inuyasha’s throat and he cursed. He heard a thunk and he looked to see the head down to the ground, melting away into a black puddle. He swallowed and knelt by Inuyasha’s head, holding it still as his eyes started to roll back in his head.

“Fuck, what the fuck! Come on, Inuyasha! Fight it!” Koga yelled.

What did he do? He didn’t know anything about magic or whatever this was. Could he stop this somehow? His head snapped up when he heard movement and was shocked to see Sesshomaru step out of the bushes.

“Sesshomaru? What the fuck is going on?” he yelled and the demon lord frowned.

“What has happened?” Sesshomaru demanded as he got closer.

“How the fuck should I know? The head just came out of nowhere and something flew into Inuyasha!” Koga snarled.

“This Sesshomaru returned to the Western Castle to learn more about the Caves and found that the demon who created the Caves twisted the spell to torment Sousuke as he stayed trapped inside. This curse twisted his very soul.” Sesshomaru explained.

Koga was about to yell again when he was thrown back. He cursed and sat up to see Inuyasha floating there. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were glowing purple. He grinned evilly and black liquid started to drip from his mouth. Koga swallowed hard and got to his feet.

“I am free.” Inuyasha hissed, but that was definitely not his voice.

“What the hell.” Koga muttered in shock.

“Sousuke, you have survived once against this Sesshomaru, it will not happen again.” Sesshomaru stated as he pulled his sword.

“Wait, you can’t be serious! You’ll kill Inuyasha!” Koga demanded and Inuyasha howled with laughter.

“Yes, yes! Attack me, kill me! Go ahead! I will drag your brother to Hell with me!” he howled as he darted forward.

Sesshomaru blocked the attack and pushed back, sending Inuyasha flying. He landed on the truck of a tree and grinned, darting forward again. Koga threw himself forward and grabbed Inuyasha by the waist, holding him tight. If he didn’t do something, Sesshomaru would surely kill Inuyasha to kill Sousuke.

“Release me!” Inuyasha roared as he clawed at Koga’s arms.

“You are weakened, Sousuke. You will not win.” Sesshomaru demanded.

“Win? You think I want to win? No, I don’t care about winning!” Inuyasha roared before pausing.

“I just want you to suffer. Suffer as I did!” he howled before biting deeply into his own wrist. 

Koga yelled out as the blood started to gush out. His arms became slick and he couldn’t hold Inuyasha any longer. Inuyasha jerked free and howled with laughter as he dug his fingers into his wrist.

“You can kill me or I can kill myself! Either way, you will lose!” Inuyasha laughed and Sesshomaru scowled.

Koga swallowed and stared. What could they do? How could they stop this? If he kept going, Inuyasha would bleed out and die. He had to do something and that’s when he saw the puddle. Why was it still there? There had to be something about it. Koga eyed the puddle and then Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had his eyes trained on Inuyasha and Inuyasha wasn’t paying him any mind.

He jerked forward and throw his hands into the puddle, just to see what it would do. The second his hands hit it, Inuyasha let out a howl like he had been stabbed. The puddle was like syrup, thick and sticky, but Koga just kept hitting it, splashing it, trying to get it to disappear. Inuyasha kept howling like he was on fire and Sesshomaru moved closer.

“Move.” he demanded and Koga just got out of the way in time for Sesshomaru to stab the puddle with his sword.

Inuyasha let out a scream that made Koga’s ears ring and they watched as the black smoke erupted from Inuyasha’s mouth. It formed a skull before fading away and Inuyasha hit the ground. Koga ran over and pulled Inuyasha close. He eyed the damage to his arm and pulled the skin closed before looking for something to close the wound with. He looked up when a cloth came into view and he looked up. Sesshomaru was holding it out while not looking at them, scanning the area around them. He took it and quickly wrapped the wound.

He settled back against a tree and looked at where the puddle was. He shuddered and looked away.

“So what was that?” Koga demanded and Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed.

“Sousuke’s tormented soul attempting to get revenge still.” Sesshomaru replied and Koga nodded.

“Why pick Inuyasha though? I was here too.” Koga muttered.

“He had forgotten why he was sealed away. To be reminded of it when he got it must have cause him to react this way. He wished for revenge on our family.” Sesshomaru stated.

“What now? We can’t leave those caves the way they are, just because no one has found them so far doesn’t mean someone won’t find it and if Naraku ever finds it.” Koga trailed off and Sesshomaru nodded.

“This Sesshomaru will destroy his father’s mistake. You stay with the hanyou.” Sesshomaru turned away and disappeared into the forest.

“Ass.” Koga muttered as he watched over Inuyasha.

He had no doubt the wound would take some time to heal, so he placed Inuyasha down, started the fire again and grabbed some prey for food. While he was doing this, he heard crashing and hissed. He had no doubt the Caves were destroyed now. Gathering some last minute food, he went back to camp and found Sesshomaru standing there, just staring. Koga paused and eyed the two. Inuyasha was unconscious, sleeping soundly, Sesshomaru was watching him like a hawk and he had to wonder what was going through his head.

Koga shook his head and skinned the rabbits for eating. Some time later, Inuyasha woke up with a moan of pain and sat up. He looked a little pale and a bit sick.

“How are you feeling?” Koga asked as Inuyasha stared at his arm.

“Like shit. What the fuck happened?” Inuyasha demanded pulling at the cloth and staring at his mangled arm.

It was mostly healed, but still looked pretty bad. Inuyasha could only stare.

“You were possessed by Sousuke’s spirit.” Sesshomaru commented and Inuyasha groaned.

“That explains the pounding headache, I guess. What about my arm?” he asked.

“He attempted to kill you in order to cause This Sesshomaru some distress.” Sesshomaru answered and Inuyasha scuffed.

“Did you cheer him on while he did it?” he asked sarcastically.

“This Sesshomaru did not. There would be no honor in your death that way.” he replied and Inuyasha paused, looking at him before sighing.

“I guess that is better than nothing, but he is gone right?” Inuyasha asked and they both nodded.

“The body and head are gone.” Sesshomaru stated and Inuyasha nodded.

“Here, eat.” Koga handed him a rabbit and Inuyasha scarfed it down like he was starving.

Koga was quick to hand him more rabbit to keep his energy up. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back after some time.

“And the Caves?” Inuyasha asked suddenly.

“Gone.” Sesshomaru stated again and Inuyasha nodded.

“Good, the last thing we need is Naraku to find a place like that.” Inuyasha said with a shudder.

“Agreed. It is also best for us to never speak of this again.” Sesshomaru demanded and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“Because people would believe us if we told them.” Inuyasha muttered.

Koga had to agree, but didn’t want to think about it. Could anyone really believe what they had seen today? He doubted even his most loyal wolves would believe him. He sighed loudly and throw the bones from his rabbit into the fire. He rubbed his eyes and looked up just in time for the sun to rise above the trees. This was the longest day of his life and he hoped to never have one like it again.

“I want to get back to Kagome and the others soon.” Inuyasha stated and Koga nodded.

“That’s probably the best idea. We need to make sure everyone is ok.” Koga muttered.

Inuyasha got to his feet and stretched as Koga got up, kicking sand into the fire to put it out. Sesshomaru took to the sky and Inuyasha sighed.

“That seems like it would be really useful right now.” Inuyasha muttered and Koga could only agree. 

Running seemed like a lot of work right now, but they should get back. They took off and headed back toward Kaede’s house. It took them a while to get there since they stopped often to clean Inuyasha’s wound, but they managed to get back by late afternoon. Sesshomaru was already there and standing by as Rin seemed to talk his ear off about all her lessons with Kaede. Kagome wasn’t there when they arrived, but Miroku and Sango were waiting for them.

“Welcome back, my friends.” Miroku stated.

“Good to be back.” Inuyasha said with a sigh.

“Is everything ok? What happened to your arm?” Sango asked worriedly.

“It was just a fight, nothing to worry about.” Inuyasha replied and Koga just sighed. 

Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting for him and he was quick to send them home. He told them he would meet them there in a little while. After they left, he checked on Inuyasha one last time and then left himself. He could only pray that what they had dealt with was over. Inuyasha watched Koga leave and sighed loudly, making Miroku frown.

“My friend, can we talk...alone?” he asked getting up and Inuyasha looked at Sango before nodding.

Inuyasha walked off, allowing Miroku and Sango to talk quietly before Miroku caught up to him. They wandered for a while before stopping by a small stream, just outside the village. Inuyasha bend down to clean his arm one last time, eying the wound. It looked like it had stopped healing, which was odd. 

“My friend, are you ok?” Miroku finally asked and Inuyasha glanced his way.

“I’m not sure…” Inuyasha finally admitted, much to Miroku’s surprise.

Miroku knelt by his side and eyed the wound with worry. Inuyasha being unsure of anything was not normal.

“Tell me what ails you.” Miroku asked.

Inuyasha told him the story, everything from what he had seen to what Sesshomaru had done. It was a little hard to swallow at first, but when he was done, they were both quiet.

“What bothers you, my friend?” Miroku finally asked and Inuyasha scowled.

“Sesshomaru saved me, twice in fact. That’s not like him.” Inuyasha admitted and Miroku nodded.

“I do admit that is confusing. Perhaps saving you was a means to an end?” Miroku asked.

With Inuyasha, there was no use using flowery words. He was straight to the point and Miroku knew how to reach him on that level. 

“But why come for me in the Caves? He didn’t have to. Both Koga and I would have died in there. Would have saved him a lot of time and energy.” Inuyasha replied.

“That is true, but remember, Sesshomaru has claimed your death for his own. I doubt he would be happy with anyone else, even some cursed caves, taking that from him.” Miroku explained and Inuyasha nodded.

He sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead. His face was flushed and his skin sweaty. Why did he suddenly feel so hot?

“Inuyasha, are you ok?” Miroku asked concerned.

He hadn’t looked good when he showed up originally, but now he looked even worse. Did this have to do with being possessed? Miroku didn’t know.

“Inuyasha, you do not look good at all. We should return to the village.” Miroku stated as he got to his feet.

Inuyasha just sat there for the longest time and Miroku felt a shiver go up his spine when his eyes darted to the water. In the water, he could see Inuyasha’s face and it was not right. His eyes were little more than black pits. Miroku took a step back, even as Inuyasha turned to him before bolting. He raced back to the village, trying hard not to fall.

“Sango!” he roared as he got close to Kaede’s home.

Sango was outside with Rin, Shippo and Sesshomaru. She looked up when she heard him yelling, her face a mix of confused and concerned. Sesshomaru had looked up as well, staring at him. Miroku felt a breath on his back and ducked, hitting the ground and rolling to his back, just in time for Inuyasha’s claws to miss him. Sango let out a yell as Inuyasha landed before him, Miroku bringing his staff up to stop those same claws from taking his life. Inuyasha jumped back, dodging Sango’s boomerang as it sailed by.

Miroku rolled back onto his stomach and jumped to his feet, racing away from his friend and towards the house again. Sango grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the way, catching her weapon in the other hand. Sesshomaru was there, watching this whole thing with cold eyes, Shippo and Rin hiding behind his legs. Inuyasha howled his rage, charging forward towards Sango and Miroku, but did not get far.

He was grabbed by the throat and held up by Sesshomaru, his claws digging into the soft flesh. Inuyasha tried to get free, but he had no chance. Kaede came out of the house then, bow and arrow ready. Her only visible eye widened when she saw what was going on.

“By the gods, what is going on?” the old woman demanded.

“I’m not sure, I do believe Inuyasha might still be possessed.” Miroku stated.

“Possessed?” Sango asked horrified.

“Yes, though I am not sure.” Miroku stated and Sesshomaru spoke then.

“Sousuke has faced this Sesshomaru twice and survived, there will not be a third time.” he stated as he threw Inuyasha to the ground and stepped on his chest. 

His fingers began to hiss and Miroku realized in horror that he planned on killing Inuyasha with acid. Inuyasha hissed and jerked, attempting to get free.

“My lord, please wait!” Miroku called.

“Yes, please wait, my lord. We can fix this.” Kaede called and Sesshomaru glanced his way.

“We can draw out whatever is still inside our friend. Please just give us a chance.” Miroku begged.

Sesshomaru stared them down, eyes cold before he nodded.

“One chance and then This Sesshomaru will finish what he started.” he stated and Kaede nodded.

“Bring him inside.” Kaede demanded.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him inside, making Miroku wince as Inuyasha howled his rage. As Kaede, Rin and he got everything ready, Sesshomaru and Sango held Inuyasha in place. He attempted to claw at them and then at himself, but he didn’t get very fair. Eventually, everything was set and Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha in the center.

“Miroku and I will draw the creature out. Hopefully, it will be weakened.” Kaede explained.

“This Sesshomaru will keep the Hanyou in place.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Be careful, my lord. If this soul is tricky, he will attempt to drag Inuyasha with him. We must be cautious.” Miroku explained.

They started then, not wanting to take any more time. As Kaede and Miroku prayed, Inuyasha howeled and struggled, but Sesshomaru held him tight. They watched as the blackness left Inuyasha’s eyes and his body began to jerk and twist in a different way before the same black smoke from before began to rise from Inuyasha’s wound. Miroku winced as the wound opened up again, pouring blood onto the floor, but kept going. 

They watched the smoke fade away until nothing was left. Even still, they continued to pray, making sure to draw out anything else that might still be left inside. In the end, nothing more came out and Inuyasha went limp. They were all quiet, waiting to see what would happen next, but Inuyasha didn’t move.

“We must treat his wound.” Kaede finally said getting to her feet.

She moved closer, but stopped when Sesshomaru looked at her. Lifting the arm to his face, he licked the would, cleaning it and sealing the skin closed. When it was done, he sat back and Sango locked eyes with Miroku, questioning. He just shook his head, he didn’t get it either.

“Well, that fixes that. From what these old eyes saw, the soul must have implanted a bit of itself into the wound before it was destroyed. It normally shouldn’t be able to take full control, but Inuyasha was weakened. It most likely would have rampaged until it was destroyed.” Kaede stated.

“Sousuke has caused more trouble than he was worth.” Sesshomaru replied and they nodded.

“For now, Inuyasha needs rest.” Kaede stated, but Sesshomaru didn’t move.

They eyed each other before leaving Inuyasha be. Sesshomaru wasn’t releasing him to them, so they would let him have his way for now. Inuyasha needed rest and they didn’t need him to wake up. They all settled in and just waited. Waited to see if their friend would be alright. Miroku rested his head on Sango’s shoulder and sighed.

“This was the most exhausting day of my life.” Miroku muttered as his hand snuck his way behind her.

With a squeak and a loud smack, it seemed like everything was finally back to normal.


End file.
